


do you remember when the ocean went black

by oncewewerezombies



Series: Tumblr Fills [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, Human Vriska, Species Swap, Troll Rose Lalonde, undertones, vague meteorstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncewewerezombies/pseuds/oncewewerezombies
Summary: For the 30 OTP meme challenge: Rose and Vriska No. 27? Maybe pitch? - neurotropicagentx- Rough, biting, scratch





	do you remember when the ocean went black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeurotropicAgentX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeurotropicAgentX/gifts).



The worst thing was, the vexatious chit didn't even realise she was doing what she was doing. Didn't understand, didn't know how each drawling call of 'booooooooring' and 'laaaaaaaame' got under her skin, made her fins twitch, made her claws flex. Made her want to rip into her skin and shred her open from the outside in, to show her just how much she didn't matter. Rrhose refrained only because if she did, she would prove that hideous farcical girl who wore her apathy like a shield to couple with the sword of her arrogance, completely correct. That she was important, that she did matter. That she got under Rrhose's skin, to the point where she was considering clawing it off.

That, could just not be allowed.

Which made this point where they both were now, twisted up against each other's bodies with Rrhose's claws shredding both their aspect-matching Godly vestments to pieces, even stranger. Rrhose can feel her skin hot against the aquatic chill of her own, hear the human's pusher beating lowblood fast in syncopated counterpoint to her own slow rhythms. Just a little off. Just a little wrong.

But her mouth - oh - if it wasn't for the fact that her teeth were so flat and illsuited for tearing, Rrhose could have thought her almost worthy to kiss like a troll. Her grip is harsh, with the hand she has. If she was a troll, she would have been culled, long ago. What sort of troll would want to live missing a major limb and with an eye gone? At least, she supposes, the girl had known enough of how to manipulate the mechanically minded one of their session to build what she wanted, what she needed, even if he didn't like her very much. Or at all.

How could anybody like _this?_

Rrhose was going to show her just how foolish she'd been to challenge a seadweller to a kismesissitude, when her skin was so soft and she was so easily drownable.


End file.
